Naruto: The Mating
by SeventhShinobi
Summary: WARNING- This story contains lemons and a lot of violence. Now, Naruto has discovered the an ability called "The Mating." Come see what he'll do with his new found power
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING- This story will contain many grahpic lemons, stuff of the like, and a lot of violence. If you don't like it, don't leave a review telling me how horrible I am. Just simply do not read this story. _

_Note- This story will contain an 'evil' (Depends on your definition of evil) verison of Naruto, and other characters. _

_**Those Who Are Faint Of Heart. Leave. Now.**_

_Now for those of you who actually want to read! Let us begin!_

**"Kurama talking" **

_Thinking_

_**~Falshback~**_

"Talking"

**Naruto: The Mating**

**Chapter 1- Mating **

"Shut up." Naruto growled in the girl's ear. the bulge in his pants grinding into her ass. Naruto slid his hand between her legs, and rubbed hard. His other arm was around her neck. The girl was also grinding back against Naruto, trying to please him.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" She moaned. Rocking back against him harder. He smirked, and licked her ear. He had complete and utter control over the girl. No matter what he did, Hinata Hyuga, would always be his. After weeks of proving herself to Naruto, he had finally decided tonight was the night he would maker her his mate.

"Goodgirl~" He chooed in her ear again. Naruto bucked his hips again, grinding his dick harder into her ass. Hinata tried to lean forward, pressing back against him harder, but with Naruto's arm around her neck she only managed to choke herself. Naruto smirked at the girl in his arm. Loving the feeling of her pressing against him, loving the sounds she made as his arm tightened around her throat.

As her face started to turn purple, Naruto let out a dark chuckle in her ear, and released his arm. Letting her inhale a great amount of air. He pulled away from her, to get a glance of his handy work. Hinata stood with her hands against the wall, her face purple, and a huge wet stain on the front of her shorts.

On the wall was the seal of the Hyuga clan. The two of them were in one of the Hyuga clan's sacre rooms. Something that was hundreds of years old. Hinata had wanted to do this somewhere else, but the thought of defouling and destroying the clan's room had made Naruto hard in an instant. He reached down and ran his hand over the bulge in his pants at the thought.

"Undress, slut." The boy ordered. He loved to use verbal abuse with his Hyuga slut. And she seemed happy with it too. Pulling her hands away from the wall, Hinata sudectivly stripped infront of her master. Shedding each layer of clothes until she was standing completely naked against the wall. Cum slowly dripped from her snatch and began to puddle on the floor at her feet.

Knowing of Naruto's dirty thoughts, Hinata pressed her naked ass against the clan's seal on the wall. She bent over until her hands were spread in the sticky puddle of cum, and began to rub her ass all over the clan seal. She bumped and grinded against it, causing more of her cum to drip on the floor. Creating a mess.

Naruto grinned wickedly at the site. Feeling his dick twitch, he took a step forward. When his bulge was directly in front of Hinata's face, she leaned forward and licked it through the pants. Causing Naruto to buck his hips forward.

"Now... Tonight we will mate, Hinata-whore." He chuckled as she grinned up at him. Contiuning to defoul her clan seal, by twerking on it. "Stand." He commanded. She followed his order obitently.

"The mating ritual will consist of me impregnating you, once you have my child in you. You will also have a piece of my demonic charka in you. So be warned." His voice grave.

Hinata could only nod eagerly. "Yes, sir. I've been waiting for this day!" She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto kissed her lips gently. His hand coming up to carass her cheek. "Good, now that you understand. I want you to bend over against the wall."

Hinata let go of him, and turned around. She gave her ass a nice wiggle, causing her cum to spray a little as it dripped faster now. Naruto smirked at the display and quickly dropped his pants. His 16 inch dick popped out, and smacked against her naked ass loudly. It twitched as it felt her skin. Next came out his balls. They were nearly as large as his fist, and chalked full of his demon enchanted sperm.

Out the window, the full moon glowed in and illumated the room. The full moon. Tonight was that day of the month. The only time of the month that Naruto could actually mate a girl. The only time he could implant his child, and a bit of demonic charka in a girl's womb and have her completely submit to him. Of course the submitting part was worthless when it came to Hinata, since she already submitted to him. But that didn't matter, this was a special case. He wanted to mate Hinata. He wanted to give her his child.

Naruto leaned forward, so his chin rested on the girl's shoulder. His breath hot against her neck. He kissed it gently, before lining his dick up with her moist entrance. With a grunt he pushed into her. She let out a moan, and pushed back against him, wanting more!

He grinned and rammed into her warm cunt. It was snug inside, and very tight. Naruto began working on it. Slamming into her, making Hinata scream and howl in pleasure, as his cock penetrated her womb.

She bucked and twerked on Naruto's dick, trying to milk him of every bit of cum. Naruto's own grunts and moans made her neck tingle. His dick destroying her cunt.

After nearly an three hours of fucking Hinata none stop.

Naruto thrust all the way in. His dick slammed directly into her womb. Hinata reared her head back and let out a scream of pain, that rattled the shingles on the clan house. The howl quickly turned to pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick twitch and pulse inside her. Her knees buckled and she fell. Her head slide down the wall. Smearing a trail of spit down the clan seal.

With her face pressed onto the cold wood floor, Naruto contiuned to ravage her pussy. Hinata opened her mouth to moan, but nothing came out as she felt a warm liquid flood her womb. She had already came on Naruto many times, but the feel of his cum made her pussy contract on his dick again. Trying to milk every last bit of Naruto's cum out of him.

Naruto grunted above her, still pounding into her tightened vagina. Trying to break the girl beneath him. Naruto suddenly threw his head back and howled out. The moon in the window shone on him, and reflected on his... wait... red eyes? He seemed to pound into her even faster as his skin burned and peeled away. Revealing a red layer underneath. Almost like blood.

Hinata could only close her eyes as the demon boy contiuned to empty his nuts inside her womb.

Inside Hinata, Naruto's cum tinted red with the Kyubi's demonic charka.

Naruto's dick pulsed once more inside of the girl as he let out a blood curling howl. He seemed to have stopped cumming, then again it was hard to tell with all of it dripping out of her coating Naruto's balls and floor beneath him. With one last howl, Naruto collasped to the floor, carrying the rest of Hinata's limp body with him. Seemingly, Naruto's skin started to grow back as he snored on top of her.

Hinata, her body twisted awkwardly under the boy on top her, closed her eyes. His dick still buried in her. Completely tired out she fell into a deep sleep.

Hiashi Hyuga walked into the clan's sacre room. After all of the commotion this morning, he was forced to go and see what was up. And what he saw did not please him at all.

On the wall oposite of the door. The Hyuga's Yin-Yang symbol had sperm and silava smeared all over it. Completely disgracing it's importence. The floor was covered in sperm and other unsaviorary liquids.

And worse of all. The most unforgivable thing of all! In the middle of the room. Laying in a puddle of cum was his daughter, and that blonde haired demon boy!

The light from the window shined in on them. Showing how they were twisted and curved in awkwarded posistions. Holding each other tight. The man's eyes narrowed.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND DEFOUL MY DAUGHTER?!" He roared. Shaking the entire house. Outside a shingle fell off the room and crashed into a thousand tiny pieces on the ground.

Within an instant, several Hyuga ninja were peeking inside the room. Gaping, and gasping at the sight.

From the pile on the floor, Naruto let out a groan. His eyes fluttered opened, only to see the angry father standing above him. A soft smirk spread across his face. Hiashi glared down at him with death in his eyes.

Naruto's own eyes had returned to their normal blue, but now they had sparkles of crimson in them.

Naruto stretched his arms. Not caring about the man above him. He felt his morning wood pulse, still buried deep in Hinata's lovely cunt. Naruto set up on his elbows, and gave Hinata's father a grin. His teeth still filed to a point, some side-effect of his first time mating most likely.

"How may I help you?" He asked. The smell of cum and sweat was strong in the room, while it didn't bother him. The other Hyugas, and Hiashi most of all seemed to despise it. All of them glaring at him.

"Get up, you demon bastard!" Hiashi growled. All the Hyugas stared in awe, as their clan leader adopted a fighting stance. His legs spread, and his hands up. Swaying slighty, ready to strike with the deadly Gentle Fist technique.

Naruto chuckled and pulled himself out of Hinata. He stood, his dick hanging between his legs. Some of the female Hyuga's gasped in the crowd. Naruto's smirk only grew. He reached down and pulled his pants up though, their would be time for them later.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked sheepishly, his arm over his shoulder. Scratching the back of his neck.

"DEMON BASTARD!" Hiashi roared again. His palm shot out at lightening speed. Aiming for Naruto's heart. A kill shot if it connected.

With an unhuman grace, Naruto swayed to the side. Hiashi's palm shot by him. Forming a breeze that brushed against Naruto's face. The blonde still wore his smirk. His own hand shot out.

Hiashi could do nothing but stare as the boy's fingers grasped his throat. Naruto's lips curved upwards, turning from smirk to haunting smile as he noticed his finger nails. They had gone from normal nails to sharp, almost claw like, points over the course of the night. Another side-effect of mating, he put it off as.

His nails dug into Hiashi's neck. Causing blood to dribble down his hand. Naruto's smile turned into a foxy grin. His finger squeezed tightly around the man's throat. Hiashi's Byakugan activated. The veins around his eyes bulged. But it was to late. Naruto flicked his wrist. Snapping the man's neck.

_Such strenght... hehehe mating side-effects... _

He released Hiashi's neck, and let the man's limp body fall to the floor.

"Oh Kami..."

"What the hell!"

"Kill him!"

Screams of anger and fear erupted from the crowd of Hyuga at the door way.

Naruto looked up. The crimson in his eyes became dominant over the blood. Now his eyes, blood shot, had specks of blue in it. The evil grin still spread over his face.

"Who's next?" His voice sounded like a whisper. But could be heard clearly by all of them.

An unknown Hyuga stepped forward from the crowd. He wore Konoha's normal Jounin clothing, and had the Hyuga clan seal on his forehead. In his hand, he held a katana, with his Byakugan already active the man rushed forward. Raising the blade over his head. Ready to bring it down on Naruto's shoulder.

Without thinking, Naruto's hand shot up. Catching the sword in his palm by it's blade. He twisted it from the man's grip, and tossed it in the air. The Hyuga growled in a rage, and lashed out with a Gentle Fist. Aimed at Naruto chest.

Naruto's own hand shot up, grabbing the man's wrist. He broke it with a squeeze of his hand. The Hyuga howled in pain. But it only lasted for a second as Naruto foot slammed into his kneecap. Breaking it. The man feel to his one good knee.

Tears streamed down the Hyuga's face, Naruto held his right hand to his left. The katana sailed down from the air, and fell through his open grasp. Right before it could hit the floor, Naruto's fingers clasped the handle of it. He brought it around, and slammed the blade of the weapon through the man's chest. The Hyuga slumpped over dead at Naruto's feet.

He looked up in time to see the next Hyuga enter. This one ran in, already throwing his fist out. Naruto twirled back and flicked his sword arm up. Slicing off the Hyuga's arm at the elbow. The young man screamed as blood shot from the wound, his decapitated arm fell to the floor. Naruto danced forward and slammed the tip of the katana through the man's throat. Silencing him.

Three men lay dead at the boy's feet. His blonde hair hung in his eyes, but the intent to kill was strong in them. He had never felt this way before. But now...

The Mating.

Naruto let out a cackle as blood dripped from the katana. It puddled on the floor at his feet, along with the blood already there. The Hyuga's blood also caked the front of his shirt, his arms, and face.

The villagers had always called him a demon. Taunted him... and now they got what they wanted.

Using one foot to propel himself forward. Naruto jumped towards the group at the door. Slicing and dicing anything unlucky enough to be in his way.

Screams, laughter, and howls feeled the Hyuga's compound.

Hinata rolled over on the floor. her eyes fluttered opened as the sun light trickled in through the window. She yawned, and tried to sit up. It required a bit of effort as she pryed herself out of the puddle of cum, sweat, and other things.

She rested her head back against the wall. The events of last night poured into her brain like someone had released a flood gate. And it was a sweet rush.

Finally looking around, Hinata noticed the scenerary of the room. On the floor laid her father in a puddle of blood. At his feet rested two of her clansmen. She felt nothing as she looked at them. Slowly a dark smile spread across her face.

Resting her hand on her stomach, she realized how big it was. Hinata glanced down, and the smile turned to a smirk. She looked four months pregnant. Then again, she was now pregnant with Naruto's child. She smiled wickedly.

Her nails were now curved and sharp to the touch. Much like claws. Her normal black eyes held dots and specks of red in them. And her teeth were filed to points. She looked like an animal almost. But their was a beauty to it. A savage beauty.

_This mating thing was the best thing to ever happen to me, Naruto-Sama. Thank you!_

Hinata's gaze fell back to the bodies and pools of blood on the floor. Still with a wicked grin on her face, her fingers drifted down. Slowly she began to finger herself. Speeding up as she thought of Naruto. Her lover.

The screams and laughter contiuned to fill the compound...

**O_o Oh lawd. What the hell is wrong with me? Annnyway if you managed to read all the way through, I would like a review, please! Also as you can guess, The Mating, basically turned them into 'demons,' I guess? Devoiding them of emotions. Sharping their features. The normal.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading if you did! I may write more chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING- Incest, Rape, Water Sports, and other things. (this warning is here because I know some people have very strong feelings about these things.)**

**Read At Your Own Risk.**

**Not For The Faint Of Heart.**

**I would like to point out, that I set out to write the darkest story I could think of. ^_^ **

**Naruto: The Mating**

**Chapter 2- Downfall of the Hyuga**

Like all clan compounds, the Hyuga compound was located several miles away from the village. Who would have thought this would have lead to their downfall.

Bodies littered the floor. All of them male. Blood pooled around the corpses. Standing in the courtyard of the compound was the blonde boy. Naruto was soaked in blood. He still held the katana, blood was dripping from it's blade.

All around the courtyard's sides laid the bodies of the Hyuga's male ninja. To Naruto's left, three more corpses sit. All of them female. And in front of him, in rows were the rest of the female Hyuga.

They were all on their knees. Some were crying, other glaring at the blonde boy. All he did was smile wickedly back at them. The bulge in Naruto's pants was obvious. It was like he got pleasure from this.

Naruto felt his dick twitch in his pants. He glanced around, his smile only growing. Almost all of the male Hyuga were dead now. Leaving their wives and daughters to fend for themselves. Only the ones on missions had escaped the massacre. But they would be back soon.

He chuckled and ran his eyes down the first row of women. They all had the normal Hyuga robes, and dark hair. Nothing special. But they would serve his purpose for now.

The blonde walked towards them. Taking slow steady steps just to taunt them. He chuckled to himself, in all honesty. He did enjoy this. Every bit of it.

First in the line was a young woman. She was perhaps twenty-two. Naruto stepped up, so his bulge was right in her face. Surprisingly the woman didn't flinch. Reaching forward, Naruto placed the side of the katana blade on her cheek. He pulled it back, leaving a smear of blood on her.

The woman closed her eyes, and lowered her head. Naruto could only smirk at them.

"As all of you can see," He raised his voice, so all of them could hear. "Things are about to change around here."

HInata continued to finger herself. Moaning as she thought of Naruto and what he had did to her clan. She had been stroking herself for nearly twenty minutes when the last screams had stopped echoing in the compound. She had been in the middle of an orgasm on that scream, and it only intensified her pleasure. Making her squirt. Her cum only mixed with the pool of blood she sit in.

She pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Loving the feeling of the liquids flowing around her fingers, and knees. Now that she was pregnant, unnaturally so, her belly even touched the floor when she was positioned like this. Hinata giggled as she crawled over to her father's body.

His unmoving eyes just stared at the floor. She smiled evilly stared at them.

"You didn't even like me..." Anger seeped into her voice as she remembered all of the times her father had chosen others over her. All the times he had told her she should act more like Neji. All the times he had criticized her.

She spit in the man's face. And smirked at his body. "Naruto-sama loves me. Unlike you! And now I'm even going to have his baby!" She cooed. Feeling her pussy pulse at the thought of Naruto's sperm in her.

Hinata pulled herself off the blood soaked floor and walked towards the door. Swaying her naked hips, she stepped on the bodies. Not caring about them.

Tracking bloody foot prints and a trail of dripping cum, she made her way towards Naruto. Or what felt like him. It was a strange feeling. Like she somehow knew it was her lover. And it attracted her like a magnet.

The halls of the compounds was littered with bodies of male Hyuga. But Hinata didn't care, it even turned her on slightly. She didn't so much as bother to move or walk around them. She just stepped on the ones in her path. Enjoying the way they felt on her bare feet.

When seeing a face she particularly didn't like. The heiress would stop and spit on them. And she enjoyed every bit of it.

As she approached the exit of the compound, she heard her beloved Naruto's voice. She stepped outside, and saw all of females lined up. Hinata smirked to herself. Her pussy dripped again, beginning to form another puddle between her legs.

Naruto looked up as he felt a strong presence. Another effect of the Mating possibly. His dick twitched, and tried to rip out his pants at the sight, only making his smirk grow wider.

Walking towards him was his Mate. Hinata's palms, forearms, knees, and even the front of her bulging stomach was coated in blood and cum. Her naked figure swayed as she walked. The bulging stomach only making her more beautiful. She was also leaving a trail of cum as she made her way to him.

She came to a stop in front of him. And bowed. This only caused Naruto to grin. The bulge in his pants twitched again. She smiled evilly at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have fun, Daddy?" Hinata had raised her voice so all the women could hear her call Naruto by the petname. Gasps of surprise rang out of the crowd.

"More then you can imagine, Slut." He answered. Smacking her ass hard enough to leave a bruise. It also left a bloody hand print on her rear. She only giggled at the pain, even though the hit could be heard throughout the compound.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked. Having moved so she was infront of Naruto. Grinding her naked ass on his boner. Girls in the crowd had either looked away, or stared at the scene.

Naruto smirked as he put one hand on Hinata's hip. His other hand slide up her stomach, holding the katana. It quickly found her fingers, and entrusted the weapon in them.

"You will kill all of them." He grinded his dick against her naked ass. She started to twerk on him softly, causing her stomach to bounce. Hinata let out a desperate moan as Naruto said the word 'kill.'

He slapped her ass a second time. Loving the feel of it bouncing under his hand. "Good. Now get to it."

"Yes, sir!" She cooed. Pulling away from Naruto.

Holding the katana in her hand awkwardly. Hinata made her way to the first row of girls. She contiuned to roll her hips as she walked. Making her ass bounce slightly. All just a show for her beloved Naruto.

She came to a stop infront of the first girl. One of the girls from her childhood. One who had taunted her for being weak.

_Who's weak now? _

Hinata finished the thought with a giggle. She knelt infront of the girl. The girl on the ground was scared. Fear showed in her face. And Hinata was loving every bit of it.

Her hand came up and gently caressed the crying girl's face.

"What's wrong?" Hinata spoke softly. The blood on her hand left a red spot on the girl's cheek.

"I don't want to die!" The girl sobbed. A sinister smile spread across the Hyuga heiress' face. She reared her hand back.

A sickening sound echoed through the courtyard as Hinata's knuckles contacted the girls face. The girl fell on her back, and tried to scramble away. Her face in intense pain from the slap.

Hinata looked down at her laughed wholeheartedly. She stepped closer to the girl and slammed her foot into the poor Hyuga's stomach.

"You stupid bitch!" Hinata growled. Kicking the girl's stomach over and over again. The girl on the ground only cried out as the Hyuga Heiress beat her.

Naruto licked his lips at the sight. His dick continued to pulse in it's confines. He could only watched as Hinata wrecked the poor bitch.

Everyone else stared in horror. No one had ever seen the Heiress lose her patience. They all had assumed she was a push over...

The girl on the ground had stopped breathing minutes ago. But Hinata continued her assault. Finally she stopped kicking her. Hinata doubled over. Her hands on her knees, as she took deep breaths.

She stood upright and looked to the next woman. Who had scooted away from the body as far as she possibly could. Hinata gave her an evil smirk. The girl was her cousin.

With a evil giggle, Hinata stepped to her.

"Hi, Hirora-sama." She sneered the words.

"Hello...hello.. Hinata-sama," The girl stuttered, obviously affraid. This pleased Hinata. The power... seeing them beg...

Hinata placed her hand on her pregnant stomach. She slowly spread her fingers on it, smearing the blood and cum around on her. Her cousin only stared up at her. Hinata slowly licked her lips as she took a step forward. Her pussy nearly in Hiora's face.

The scent assaulted Hiora's nose. It was a strong smell. Something she couldn't even begin to identify. Her thoughts were cut short as Hinata's words broke through.

"Lick me clean, you fucking whore." She smikred down at the girl. Hiora's eyes widen at the command. What was this?

"No..." She mumbled.

"What the fuck did you say?" Hinata growled. Pushing her pussy into the girl's face fully. Covering her mouth with it. "Lick it, slut!"

Hiora's next words came out muffled. But Hinata didn't take notice of them as she humped against the girl's face. Loving the feeling of her cousin's mouth. Without noticing, Hiora tumbled over and Hinata was on top of her in seconds. Grinding her cunt into the girl's face.

"Suck it, bitch!" Hinata screamed as she grind harder on the girl beneath her. Hiora's muffled screams soon stopped. Just as her body had stopped moving. But Hinata hadn't realized it.

Moaning loudly, Hinata threw her head back and shot her cum onto the girl's face. "Fucking, slut..." She panted. Pushing herself off the ground to get a look at the girl beneath her.

Hiora laid on the ground. Still. Her face was covered in her cousin's cum. The girl's nose was broken, and blood oozed from her nostrils. Her lip was busted, only adding to the blood that was pooling around her head. Hiora Hyuga was very much dead.

Naruto smirked at his slut's handy work. He was tempted to jump her right now, and take her body for his lust. But not yet, she had to finish her fun. Plus there will be plenty of other times for him to use her holes.

The Hyuga women only stared on in silence. No one made a sound. It was clear that Hinata had lost it. And that all of them would most likely fall to her. A few of the younger ones broke the silence as they began to wail.

For the next hour Hinata walked through the crowd. Having her fun with the girls. The katana would flash every now and then. With a woman's scream to signal it had made contact. Most of them were crying by now, other were whimpering. Or dead.

By the time the Hyuga Heiress was done the courtyard was a large pool of blood. Covered with corpses of her clansmen. Only two women were left standing into the sea of bodies. One wasn't a woman at all, she appeared to be only fourteen. And the other looked about forty-two. Hinata stood in front of them, blood dripping off of her. The other two were also soaked. Covered in the blood of their killed kin.

"Naruto-Sama, I have something special planned for these two." Hinata called over her shoulder. Pointing her chin down at the two. She beckoned Naruto over.

He walked over, soft smirk never leaving his face as he waded through the blood and corpses. Naruto soon arrived to stand beside his naked slut. And they both glared down at the last two female Hyuga.

"Naruto-Sama," Hinata spoke softly, kneeling down in front of the younger one. She leaned in and licked the girl's cheek. Causing her to turn away. "This is my little sister, Hanabi. I want you to breed her."

The older woman's eyes widened at the statement. Her mouth opening. "You can't do this, Hinata!"

"Shut the fuck up, before Naruto-sama fucks your brains out through your eyesocket!" Hinata screamed at the woman. The old woman could only blink, her mouth agape. Naruto chuckled and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'll make sure our bitch here gets a baby in her. On the next full moon. For now, I'll just have some fun with her." Naruto grinned down at Hanabi. His hand massaging Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned back to the girl and gave her a wicked smile.

She stood and stepped over to the older woman. "Mother. You and father always treated me like shit. You put Hanabi over me! And now, Daddy's going to put me above all of you!" With that Hinata turned to Naruto and kissed him. Their lips locking together, mixing the liquids onto each other.

Naruto was the first to pull from the lip lock. He walked around Hinata, and stood over her mother. His boner pressed against her face, causing the woman to turn away. Naruto's hand wrapped tightly in her hair, forcing her to face the bulge in his pants.

"Lick it, bitch." He commanded. The woman shook her head, refusing him. Hinata was behind her instantly, pushing her face into Naruto's crotch.

"HE SAID LICK IT!" She screamed down at her mother. Grinding the whore's face into Naruto's raging boner. The blond seemed to enjoy it, because he started to hump against the woman's face. All the while Hinata's own pussy dripped at the site.

The woman didn't even have time to open her mouth as Naruto thrust his clothed dick against her face. He quickly pulled away from her, while Hinata restrained her. Hanabi could only stare in horror at the scene.

Naruto dropped his pants, leaving the woman to stare at his large cock in awe. Before she could even think of closing it, Naruto had a grip on her hair and had shoved five inches of his meatstick down her throat.

He moaned at the back of his throat. Feeling her mouth stretch around his bulbous cock. Her spit and silava dripped out the side of her mouth, coating Naruto's balls. The woman pressed her hands to Naruto's knees, and tried to push back. This was in vain, as it only lead to Naruto thrusting into her mouth, while Hinata pushed her head forward.

Two more inches was punched into her throat. It began to swell as Naruto's dick forced it's way down. His foxy grin was huge on his face as he bucked against the woman's face. Using her like a fuck toy.

Before he could cum, Naruto pulled out. Holding his dick with one hand. Naruto slaps the head across the bitch's face. Making her fall over.

She looked up.

Hinata and Naruto stood over her. Blocking out the light.

"I'm done with her." Naruto smirked. His hand roughly stroking his cock. Hinata had retrieved the katana. She was also smirking, holding the weapon in her left hand. Her grip on it tightened slightly.

Naruto's hand thwacked against her ass. Making the Hyuga Heiress moan in anticipation. "Finish her." The fox boy said boringly. Looking the woman in the eye as he jerked off.

Raising the blade, Hinata smirk grew into a grin. An evil look. She enjoyed this. What had the demon boy done to corrupt the once innocent, shy girl?

The katana flashed once more as it descended towards the ground. Slamming into the woman. Causing more blood to splash into the pool below. Hinata's mother's face flashed with an instant of concern. But right before the blade entered her it was gone. As if she accepted her faith.

The blonde's dick twitched in his hand at the site. He moaned, but held back his load. He would need it for later. Leaning over, Naruto kissed his blood splattered mate on the cheek. The sinister smirk never left his face, neither Hinata's.

"Go tie her up. I'll be waiting for you in the main bedroom." With that Naruto walked off through the sea of bodies. Stepping on the ones in his way without care. He entered the house, still naked having kicked his pants off outside. A trail of bloody footprints lead to the Master Bedroom.

Naruto chuckled at the site. The Hyuga bastards were living in style while he lived in some run down apartment on the poor side of Konoha. He was glad they were gone.

The master bedroom was extravagant. As if the Hyuga had poured all of their founding into it. It looked like a king had owned the place.

The walls were a deep tan color. Adorned with the Hyuga clan crest. A huge bed sit in the middle of the room, in an indention in the floor. On each side of the bed sit a foutain. Waterfalls from the walls filled the tubs, and tiny pebbles dotted the floor. The roof of the room was decorated with foliage of all kinds giving the room an outdoor like feel.

He walked over to the bed. Taking slow movements down the floor indentions steps. As he neared it, Naruto could only grin at the thoughts running through his head.

Adorning the blankets of the bed was a huge Hyuga clan symbol. The ashen sheets only made the emblem stick out. Flaunting it's glory around the room. As if it was a god. Something to be worshiped. Naruto despised the thing instantly.

A jet stream of piss shot out of Naruto's cock. It dampened and soiled the blankets. Giant wet spots began to form on the plain blankets. With a groan, Naruto leaned forward. Pressing his hands onto the sheets. Clenching them as his cockhead pushed into the blanket. Wrinkling the crest. He released a feral growl as a few more jets of piss shot out in dead center of the emblem. Coating it in yellow piss.

Naruto threw his head back and took a deep whiff of the air, It smelled of his piss. His scent. Suddenly a strange, yet pleasing thought pushed through his brain. He had claimed this place. He owned it. It was his. So he had marked his territory.

After finishing up with Hanabi. Hinata had began her track towards the master bedroom. As she approached, a strong scent assaulted her nostrals. It was stale, but very lovely to her delicate nose.

Without noticing, her pace had quickened as she began to take strides. Trying to reach the scent faster. As if it could somehow give her the answers to life.

She rounded the corner and came to a door. The scent was at his strongest here. Woofing out of the room. A room that Hinata had been in many times. Her parent's room. She rushed in.

Naruto's orange and black jacket lay shedded on the pebble speckled ground. His shirt was tossed, abandoned by the door. Over by the small waterfalls coming out the wall, stood a completely naked Naruto. He was leaned over it. Letting the water rush over his head. Washing it. As he lapped away at the liquid.

Her attention drifted to the bed. The scent was coming from it's wet sheets. Soaked with some unknown liquid, and utterly defouling her clan symbol. Without a second thought, Hinata rushed over and jumped on the bed. Curling up on it.

Turning around at the sudden presence of his mate, Naruto's dick twitched at the site. Hinata lay on the bed he had just relieved himself on, and was curling up in the liquid. He grinned evilly at her.

Just as everything faded to dark.

Naruto looked around in a panic. Where had Hinata gone!? Where did the bedroom go?! Where was he!? Moving around he noticed the area began to have a crimson tint. Almost like blood. A bed also sit in the room- no, infinite space. Beside it sit to torches, with wavering flames. On the bed sit a shadow. The flames didn't give off enough light to fully reveal the body. Sex and features were rendered pointed. The thing appeared to only be a mass of black.

A cold, malicious, yet somehow feminine voice filled the air.

**"Are you enjoying your new power, boy~?" **

**Eh, I hope this chapter won't get me banned O_O or get this story taken down. I think it's actually pretty tamed. But meh. Anyway if you managed to finish reading that without hating me. Also, am I the only one who likes this "Animal" thing? Thank you ^_^ Please review.**


End file.
